


Quiet is the King (The Breeze it Does Sing)

by Dandelionisonfire



Series: Songfics! [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Again, I know, M/M, Parent Phan, Song fic, it's really short and I don't know what I'm doing but here we go, pure fluff, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandelionisonfire/pseuds/Dandelionisonfire
Summary: Yellow patterns dance across Dan’s arms in time with the swaying leaves outside and he feels warmth on his skin, warmth in his stomach. There’s a window open and the breeze sings as it dances through the trees in the garden. The birds chirp happily and a bicycle passing by on the path of gravel joins in with a cling from its bell.-songfic based off of "Morning" by Tom Rosenthal!





	Quiet is the King (The Breeze it Does Sing)

**Author's Note:**

> An apology for my previous fic! I wanted to make something that was pretty much the opposite of my other one. A short snapshot from lives filled with warmth and life. Something casual and mundane. I basically just tried to capture the feeling of a Tom Rosenthal song and while the result is questionable at best, there was a valid attempt. This is very much just me messing around, trying out something I normally wouldn't write. I've never written something that's not angst before so I thought it was about time to change that. It's an impressive 800 words (wow!) so you know, settle down and all that haha

It’s nice in the morning.

Yellow patterns dance across Dan’s arms in time with the swaying leaves outside and he feels warmth on his skin, warmth in his stomach. There’s a window open and the breeze sings as it dances through the trees in the garden. The birds chirp happily and a bicycle passing by on the path of gravel joins in with a cling from its bell.

“Daddy, daddy there’s sun on my toast!” a young voice cries and Dan turns and fondly looks at his oldest daughter. The bread is warm, making the butter melt, and sure enough, reflected in the pale yellow colour is a glimpse of sunshine and Dan sighs a happy sigh.

Phil enters the room with their two year old and she squeals as he lifts her up in the air before setting her down in her chair. 

“How’s my princess today?” he asks and Bess turns away from her butter and lights up with a grin so wide it displays her missing front tooth and she giggles.

“I’m not a Princess silly!” she says gleefully and Dan knows she wants Phil to tell her otherwise. It’s a game she likes to play and Dan is so, so fond.

“Sure you are,” Phil says and grabs a yellow cartoon that Dan has just taken the last egg from, and places it on her head. Her golden curls gets pushed into her eyes and she giggles as he leans down and blows them away.

“You’ve got a crown and all!” he exclaims and tries to stifles a yawn behind his hand, pushing his glasses further up his nose.

“Then you have to be the king,” Bess says decidedly and lifts her glass of orange juice to her mouth. It’s too big for her small hands and she’s too distracted by Phil’s antics to notice when a small amount of juice escapes her mouth and dribbles down her cheek. Phil grabs a towel from over the sink and wipes it away, before tying it around his neck and strutting across the room with his head held high.

“I am” he says and his voice has gone slightly nasal and Dan chuckles from where he’s seated on the kitchen counter. It’s really a no-no place but he’s waiting for the coffee to be ready and no one’s watching him right now anyway.

“What does that make Daddy then?” Phil asks, voice innocent, but the glance he sends Dan is teasing.

“A Queen!” Bess shouts joyfully, she knows how this works and Dan feigns offence.

“He sure is!” Phil says and Dan swats him on the arm, but there’s no real annoyance.

Phil sits down at the table between his two daughters, humming some melody that Dan can't place but he’s sure he’ll hear from their shower at least a billion times the following week. He spreads butter on a slice of toast and as he places his knife down at the table Dan can already see what’s about to happen. Fenn’s clumsy fingers can’t quite wrap around the handle but it’s enough to spread the butter across her palm and before Phil has realized what’s happened she has already reached up and smeared it over his face. Bess grins widely and laughter bubbles up from three different people as Phil looks at her in defeat. Then he can’t resist it either and chuckles as he makes a weak attempt at drying it off.

Phil gazes into his coffee and Dan thinks that mornings were built for him. Glasses framing his face, hair ruffled, angled light from the windows making his cheekbones look even more prominent, causing his skin to glow. There are no butterflies in his stomach like there used to be back in the day, but Dan doesn’t miss them. Doesn’t miss the way their beating wings used to make him stumble over his words and blush. Now the butterflies are outside, perched on swaying poppies and Dan feels serene. 

There’s dandelions in a glass on the table, picked by the eager but unskilled hands of a four year old, leaving only parts of the flowers intact. Dan thinks they’re beautiful. Freckles dance across Fenn’s face as she opens her mouth for Phil’s cereal helicopter, and there’s dimples on cheeks made for kissing, and there’s more dimples on thighs made for blowing raspberries.

Dan wraps his hand around a yellow coffee mug and there’s a chip on the rim but it’s okay because it’s been there for years and the familiarity gives comfort. Light glints of a golden band on his ring finger and the slight weight of it gives comfort too. 

In the crooks and crannies of their colorful kitchen lays memories and what’s been left from countless mornings before. Tokens of love and happiness are scattered across walls and shelves. Snapshots of the life they’ve lived. The life they continue to live.

Bess has mischief in her eyes, Fenn has sunlight in her hair, Phil’s got butter on his face, and they’ve got morning all over the place.

 _Yes_ , Dan thinks. It’s nice in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you want to reblog it on tumblr you can do that [here!](http://dandelionisonfire.tumblr.com/post/173997046841/quiet-is-the-king-the-breeze-it-does-sing)


End file.
